


you and me, we got our own sense of time

by pageandpetals



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: What’s the point of a date if you can’t enjoy the company of the person you’re with?





	you and me, we got our own sense of time

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

Jongdae’s not really into dating, not in the way Kris or Junmyeon are, getting dressed up for a night out and dropping a ton of cash on a fancy dinner and a show. He doesn’t have money, for one, and you can’t _talk_ at the movies or the theatre or the opera. What’s the point of a date if you can’t enjoy the company of the person you’re with?

He feels lucky to have found someone who feels the same way; not that Baekhyun could shut up at the movies even if he wanted to. Even on their little date nights at Jongdae’s apartment, he talks through whatever’s on the TV, like he’s doing right now. Jongdae just lets him babble, the words falling away at the warmth of Baekhyun curled into his side under a fleece throw on Jongdae’s bed, his fingers curled around Jongdae’s wrist.

“Are you listening to me?” Baekhyun whines, squeezing Jongdae’s wrist.

“Nope,” Jongdae says, reaching over Baekhyun’s body for the bottle of beer perched on his nightstand. “I’m thinking.”

“About what?” Baekhyun says, nestling his head back into the crook of Jongdae’s neck when he lies down again.

“Nothing much,” Jongdae says, sliding down on his pillow a bit so their cheeks are touching. He wiggles his arm in Baekhyun’s grip, prompting Baekhyun to let go, and Jongdae laces their fingers together instead. “I just like this, that’s all.”

The corners of Baekhyun’s eyes crinkle up when he smiles, stroking Jongdae’s thumb with his own as he turns his face to look at Jongdae. “Well, I am very cuddly, it’s true.”

“ _So_ cuddly.” Jongdae grins, letting his own head fall to the side to take in Baekhyun’s smile fully: the slight scrunch of his nose, his teeth touching his lower lip, the light of the TV reflecting in his eyes.

He releases his grip on Baekhyun’s hand to slide his arms around Baekhyun under the blankets, tugging him close like an oversized teddy bear and resting his cheek on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He glances up through his eyelashes, meeting Baekhyun’s affectionate gaze. The corners of Jongdae’s mouth turn up in contentment, and it’s just then that Baekhyun cranes his head down to touch his lips to Jongdae’s in a kiss.

Jongdae drags his palm up Baekhyun’s chest to brush his knuckles against Baekhyun’s cheek, their mouths’ movement languid, unhurried. Baekhyun’s hand finds its way into Jongdae’s hair, fingertips sifting through thick, dark locks as his mouth opens against Jongdae’s, his tongue teasing its way past Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae parts his lips for Baekhyun, sighing into his mouth when Baekhyun’s fingertips press into his scalp. It’s an intimate kiss, but not overly passionate; although Jongdae loves to have Baekhyun panting and writhing in his arms, it’s these moments of absorbing his warmth and holding him close that feel so important to him.

They part after a few moments and a peck to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, and Baekhyun’s tongue darts out to wet his lips as he relaxes against the headboard and Jongdae continues to use Baekhyun’s chest as his own pillow.

“Are you cold?” Baekhyun murmurs, and Jongdae shakes his head against Baekhyun’s T-shirt, smiling into it when Baekhyun readjusts the blanket covering them anyway. Jongdae presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s tummy through his shirt, thinking about how ludicrous it is, the idea of being cold when suffused with the warmth of his affection for the boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in early 2014, presumably after watching the infamous episode of EXO's _Showtime_ wherein Baekhyun gives Jongdae a picture of himself as a Christmas gift and then they snuggle each other while watching a movie and then I died a thousand deaths from the cuteness of it all. But I never posted it anywhere and I found it in my WIP folder the other night and figured it was worth sharing! I usually only write BaekChen as friends but I like their relationship dynamic in a romantic sense, too. :3
> 
> Title comes from Vampire Weekend's "[Hannah Hunt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WcdaLX3nus)."
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)


End file.
